


Come and Play

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: BDSM, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Marcus takes Jo to a sex club, and he makes one of Jo's fantasies come true...





	Come and Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrankieTerror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieTerror/gifts).



> Happy Birthday <3<3<3

Jo’s heart thumped against his ribs, his collar tight around his neck as people stared at him, their eyes burning his naked skin.

A mask covered his face, but the rest of him was on display, a thick black plug holding his cheeks open as his hard cock leaked.

“Very nice.” The voice was soft and breathless, kind of how Jo expected an angel to sound, and Jo wanted to look up at the man, but he couldn’t move a muscle. “Can we play?”

We.

There was more than one person wanting to play with him tonight.

A desperate whimper escaped his lips, and he felt Marcus run his fingernails down his back, the pain grounding him as he shivered.

“If you are happy to proceed stay quiet, if not, use your safeword now.”

Jo smiled, this was what he had fantasised about for a very long time, and he wasn’t going to turn down the chance to play with like-minded strangers in this very luxurious sex dungeon.

A minute passed, and Jo felt like time had come to a standstill, his body crying out to be touched as the sound of heavy breathing echoed in his ears.

The rustle of clothes had Jo rock hard, and he wondered what his new playmates looked like.

And how many there were.

He’d always wanted to play with another couple, but he’d take however many people wanted to play.

“We’ve already discussed the rules, are you both happy to abide by them?”

The strangers both said, “Yes,” at the same time, and Jo assumed that they were a couple, which made it even hotter.

“Let’s play.”

Jo heard Marcus’ smile as he said the words, and under his mask he was grinning, his mouth dry at the thought of strangers having their way with him, using him for their pleasure.

Marcus rested his hand on Jo’s shoulder, the warmth of his skin bringing him back to the moment.

A shiver of pleasure ran through his body, his balls tight as he took a deep breath, clenching tight around the plug as strange fingers trailed over the curve of his back, leaving him shivering at the unfamiliar touch.

“Before he can have his reward, he needs to be punished.”

The lock on the door clicked shut, the temperature rising as the cool breeze disappeared, and Jo listened intently as Marcus paced around him, his boots loud against the concrete floor.

“What would you like to play with?”

Someone made a thoughtful sound, and Jo could picture them standing over the impressive array of whips, floggers and paddles that the club had provided for them.

Jo had inspected them all before the scene had started, and he’d been smiling ever since, the anticipation growing as the sound of things being picked up and put down had him imagining all the fun that they were about to get up to.

“I think he’d look beautiful with a hand mark on this pale arse of his.” The voice was low and soft, a hint of an accent that Jo couldn’t place, like German only softer, and he shivered at the thought of playing with the owner of the sexy voice.

A hand smacked into his arse, forcing the air out of his lungs as he let out a low groan, his skin stinging as a cool breeze wafted over his marked skin.

Jo was about to take a breath when another hand slapped against his arse, warming the other cheek as he clenched tight around the plug.

Cool fingers trailed along the length of his cock, and Jo felt sparks running through his body as he forced himself to focus on not coming.

“Eager, aren’t you?” sexy voice said, playing with the bead of precome that advertised his arousal.

“You’re going to have to wait to come.” Marcus’ nails raked over his back as someone twisted the plug, making him gasp as he clenched tight around it, waves of pleasure rippling through him.

He wasn’t sure that he could make it to the end of the scene without coming, but he was going to have fun trying.

“I think this would be fun.” The breathless angel let the whip strike the edge of the table that Jo was displayed on, and the loud crack had Jo’s heart pounding, his body desperate to feel the leather against his skin.

“Thirty strikes.” Marcus kissed at Jo’s shoulder, and his arms trembled as the whip struck his skin, the warmth flooding through his body as his grin shone out.

The pain ebbed away, leaving on pleasure as the light-handed angel whipped him, warming him up for what was to come next.

Thirty strikes felt like nothing, and he knew that Marcus wouldn’t go easy on him.

“You look great with some colour on these cheeks.” Marcus ran his fingernails over his warm skin, leaving trails of fire where he’d marked him, and Jo felt his muscles tremble as unfamiliar lips kissed at the small of his back.

The lips had a rough edge to them, and Jo arched his back, seeking out more as the sound of Marcus testing out whips and paddles echoed around them.

“Seeing you with another guy is so hot,” sexy voice said, and Jo felt the breathless angel smile against his skin, his tongue licking a stripe along the length of his back, and Jo knew that his tongue would feel amazing against other bits of him.

“Do you want to have a go?” Marcus pushed the plug deeper inside Jo, making him whimper as it pressed against that spot, leaving him seeing stars as his muscles trembled, and he struggled to keep himself up on all fours.

“I want to see you paddle him.” The sexy voice was even sexier now, his arousal showing, and Jo took a deep breath as he prepared for round two.

The paddle stung his skin, making him hiss as he gripped at the edge of the table, his knuckles white as Marcus showed him just how strong his arm was.

Someone reached out to hold his hand, intertwining their fingers as they bent down so that they were at eye level with him. His blue eyes were deep and calming, like the ocean, matching his sandy blond hair that looked so soft, and Jo wanted to reach out and run his fingers through it.

“You’re gorgeous.”

The praise went straight to Jo’s cock, and he felt his muscles tense as though he was about to come, but then the paddle hit him square on the plug, driving it deep inside him as he gritted his teeth, his jaw tense as the pain shot through his body.

Marcus gave him a minute to collect himself, his lips comforting him with tiny kisses as the breathless angel gently stroked his rock hard cock, even with the pain it was loving every second of this.

“Twenty strikes left.” Marcus gave the plug a twist, checking that it was secure before he gave him a playful slap. “I want you to count each one.”

Jo nodded, not trusting himself to speak, but he knew Marcus would want to hear him say the words out loud.

“Yes, my love.”

“Good boy.”

The first strike caught Jo off guard, and he had to suck in a breath before he could speak again.

“One.”

Jo didn’t get a chance to catch his breath before the paddle was slapping at his skin once more, and he grunted out the number through gritted teeth.

Sexy voice reached out for his other hand, nuzzling against his neck and showering him with tiny kisses. The warmth of his lips gave him the strength to carry on, his teeth grazing against the vein as he gripped at his hands.

His skin felt like fire, throbbing with every strike of the paddle, and if it wasn’t for his new playmate squeezing his hand, he would have forgotten to say the number.

“Seven.”

Jo’s cock throbbed, his body crying out for its release, the adrenaline flooding through his veins and making him feel like he was floating.

His muscles no longer ached, and he felt only pleasure with each slap of the paddle, Marcus deliberately catching the plug with every strike, and Jo felt fucked already by the time that he was done.

“Twenty.”

“I’m so proud of you.” Marcus’ lips were cool against his fiery skin, and Jo gasped at every touch of his lips, his hard cock dribbling as he longed for more. “I think it’s time for your reward.”

Jo whimpered, a pained sound that contained all of his frustration, a wordless plea for more.

“Who wants to go first?” Marcus teased at the plug, his fingers sliding down and cupping his balls as he gasped, the tender touches overloading his senses after the sharp sting of the paddle.

“You should.”

Sexy voice nodded, a grin on his face as he kissed the back of Jo’s hands before letting go of them, and Jo couldn’t believe that he had three guys arguing over who got to fuck him first. He wanted all of them and he wanted it now, his frustration building as tears welled up in his eyes.

“Kevin’s always wanted to know what sloppy seconds feel like,” sexy voice said, snorting in laughter as someone gasped.

The silence was deafening, and the words filtered through Jo’s hazy mind, the pleasure clouding his thoughts.

Kevin.

Marcus’ friend from work, which meant that the sandy haired guy had to be his boyfriend Stoffel, someone he’d heard so much about but never met.

Jo felt his cheeks burn, the mask trapping the heat as he wondered what on earth they would think of him for enjoying something life this.

But clearly he wasn’t the only one having fun.

“Get into position for your reward.” Marcus stroked his back as Jo stretched out, taking a second to let his legs adjust before shuffling backwards.

It was awkward to put his feet on the floor with the plug still inside him, and he moved slowly, his arms gripping the side of the table as he lowered himself, and he shivered when his bare feet made contact with the cold concrete floor.

He felt even more exposed and vulnerable bent over the table, his arse now the perfect height for fucking, and he smiled as he waited to be restrained.

Marcus placed a kiss to each wrist before wrapping the smooth leather cuffs around them, the metallic clink of the buckle making him feel safe and secure. Someone spread his legs wider, and he tensed around the plug, unwilling to fail his task now. They restrained his ankles, and their trembling fingers showed their nerves, but he was certain that Marcus would have made sure that they knew the safe word before doing anything like this with them.

Fingers ran along the inside of his thighs, and Jo compressed his lips as they pulled on the plug, his body desperately trying to pull it back inside him, but it was no use.

He blushed at the thought of his slick and open hole on display for everyone to see, but his cock wasn’t deterred, and he fidgeted against his restraints, his body begging to be filled.

The crinkle of foil had him whimpering, but it wasn’t hard cock that he felt against his hole.

Warm breath ghosted over his sensitive hole, and Jo gasped as Stoffel licked into him, leaving him breathless as he tried to lean in to his touch, but his restraints didn’t allow him to move that far.

A breathless gasp fell from someone’s lips, and Jo felt proud that he could turn on such attractive guys.

“I love that tongue of yours.”

Now that Jo knew who he was playing with, it was clearly Kevin’s voice, always an edge to it as though he’d just finished making love, and Jo couldn’t wait to hear how he sounded after an experience this intense.

“You like?”

Jo whimpered at the loss of Stoffel’s tongue, but he didn’t have to wait long to feel the warmth of his hard cock pressing against his hole, pushing his way in without warning, his body offering little resistance as he bottomed out in one smooth thrust.

Stoffel filled him to the hilt, hitting spots that had white sparks floating in front of Jo’s eyes, and he let out a satisfied groan, encouraging Stoffel with his voice.

“You’re not to come until I say you can.” Marcus’ voice was dripping with lust, and Jo knew that he was rock hard without seeing him.

Stoffel leant over, kissing at his back, and Jo clenched around him, hoping that Stoffel would take the hint and ravage him.

Snapping his hips into action, Jo groaned as Stoffel’s body slammed into him, slapping against his raw arse as he shivered in pleasure.

Stoffel’s grunts got louder with each thrust, and Jo could feel his restraint, his hands gripping his hips as he withdrew until just the tip was left inside him before thrusting back in.

“I’m not going to last.” Stoffel’s cock twitched, making Jo gasp as he shuddered in pleasure, his cock rapidly softening as he slumped down over Jo, the warmth of his body comforting him as he prepared for more.

“I’m ready.” Kevin’s voice had him biting at his lip, he’d always wondered what Kevin would be like in bed, especially since Kevin delighted in teasing the sexually repressed British guy that was dating his friend by sharing all his most erotic stories with him at every chance he got.

Although there was no way that Kevin still thought that he was repressed.

Jo hissed as Stoffel’s half hard cock slid out of him, but he didn’t have to wait long to feel full again. Kevin inched his cock inside him, and Jo knew that he was grinning as he did it, delighting in his frustration as he took forever to bottom out.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Kevin pulled his cheeks apart, his fingers felt like they were bruising his delicate skin as he forced his cock deeper inside him, and Jo couldn’t stop the pained whimper that escaped from his lips.

Kevin froze, and Jo could sense someone walking around the room. Jo felt like his hearing was heightened as he felt Kevin’s pulse throbbing through his cock, and it wasn’t until he felt cool liquid dribbling around where they were joined that he realised what was going on.

Marcus’ fingers teased the edge of his stretched hole, soothing him as Kevin gave his arse a slap, sparking him into action as Kevin pounded into him.

He had none of the finesse of Stoffel’s silky smooth thrusts, but it was satisfying in a primal way, his fingernails digging into his abused skin as he pounded away, his hips vibrating as though he was part rabbit.

Jo gripped at his restraints, they were all that was keeping him upright as his legs trembled in anticipation, his balls tight as the warmth spread through his body, and just as he was about to come, Kevin let out a breathless groan, his body rigid as his cock pulsed and twitched inside him.

“Fuck.” Kevin’s voice was pure lust, and Jo couldn’t stop grinning, he had reduced a sex god to a trembling mess.

He pulled out with such speed that Jo hissed at the loss, his body hovering on the edge of a spectacular climax as he waited for Marcus to fill him up with his big thick cock, the shape of it more familiar than his own.

Marcus got into position, and Jo could tell it was him by the heat that radiated from his body. The tip of his cock was a searing heat against his stretched hole, and Marcus leant over to kiss his back before he slid in.

“I love you.”

Jo almost said ‘I love you too’ but he caught himself just in time. He had waited so long for his reward that he couldn’t bear to wait any longer.

Marcus thrust in gently, his hands holding the unmarked skin of his waist as he bottomed out, and he

“You look so fucking gorgeous with a cock in you.”

Jo groaned, his muscles fluttering as he took a deep breath, desperate not to come just yet, and Marcus made sure that his thrusts were avoiding that spot, leaving Jo whimpering for more.

“I think you deserve your reward now.”

Hands were surrounding him, Kevin and Stoffel stroking his balls and cock as Marcus’ thick cock filled him to his limits, the shape of it the only constant in this thrilling new experience.

“Come for me.”

That was all it took to have Jo coming hard, white spots dancing in front of his eyes as pleasure surged through his body, leaving him floating on a cloud of endorphins.

He had no memory of being untied, or who had carried him to bed, but now he was lying in the most luxurious bed that he’d ever been in, surrounded by soft cotton sheets and three ridiculously hot guys fussing over him.

There was a cup of tea sitting on the bedside table, and the smell of toast wafted over from the small kitchenette, the sight of Stoffel naked as he buttered the toast was a sight that he’d treasure forever.

Jo thought about sitting up, but his raw skin throbbed, and he curled up on his side, Marcus showering him with tiny kisses as Kevin rubbed lotion into his bruises, the cold stinging at his skin as the air conditioning wafted over him.

Someone had wiped his cock clean, and Jo was grateful for that, he didn’t want to wake up all sticky and crusty, but the thought of leaving the bed was an unappealing one.

“Did you enjoy that?”

Jo grinned, unable to make sense of the thoughts running wild in his mind, the feelings so overwhelming that he would remember this night for the rest of his life.

“Who could resist a chance to fuck this tight little arse of yours?” Kevin trailed his fingers between Jo’s cheeks, brushing over his tender hole as Jo gasped in pleasure.

Jo leant back so that he could capture Kevin’s lips with his own, no longer feeling strange about kissing another person in front of Marcus, and when he broke the kiss, Marcus’ big eyes showed him exactly how much he enjoyed the show that they had put on for him.

Stoffel looked left out, perched on the end of the bed, and Jo reached out for his hand, dragging him up the bed until he was straddling him, his grin shining out as he went in for a lazy kiss.

They cuddled together in a heap of limbs, everyone making sure that Jo was comfy, and he had never felt so loved and cared for.

“Thank you, all of you.”

“Do you think you’ll have recovered by next month?” Kevin asked, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he looked at everyone.

“What were you thinking?” Jo glanced at Stoffel, and the blush on his cheeks said it all.

“I think Stoffel would look pretty tied up.”

Everyone nodded, and Jo surprised himself by being the first to speak.

“Yes, he would.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
